Naruhi: The Ice Queen
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: FemNaruto! Naruto Uzumaki is actually Naruhi Uzumaki Namikaze! She had just completed the Uchiha retrieval mission, but the council votes for her exile, instead of getting a good job. But, Naruhi was not a prankster for nothing. Naruhi finds out who her parents are and sets out to make them proud and maybe a certain Crow will follow after as well. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~***

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki or (should I say, Naruhi Uzumaki Namikaze) was dragging her traitorous teammate back to Konoha on her back, he barely had several bruises while he (she) was covered in blood, the thick jumpsuit prevented her from losing too much blood as well as her own will to bring the bastard back to Konoha.

When she saw the gates, she sighed in relief and fell forwards, Sasuke slipped from her grip when she fell on the ground when Tsunade rushed over to her, she found that her jumpsuit had two holes in the back and took her away to get healed and bandaged up while Sakura took Sasuke to the hospital mistaking Naruto's blood for Sasuke's and made to have Naruto punished for harming her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was immediately taken to the hospital and was wrapped up in no time flat, but under Tsunade's order, he was to be taken to the prisoner's ward and to be left there until she said otherwise.

Tsunade managed to stabilize Naruto, wrapping her chest to lower stomach in bandages and went to check on the rest of the retrieval team.

Sasuke soon woke up and growled when he saw that he was back in Konoha but then thought of how to turn this to his advantage and how to get Naruto for himself.

Oh yes, Sasuke knows of Naruto's darkest secret and that he was actually a girl, he figured it out when he stabbed her in the chest, along with accidentally groping her as well, finding out she had quite a handful. Naruto embarrassed and enraged, punched him into the mountain for that and he decided he wanted to have her and was going to force her to go with him to Orochimaru's.

Naruto said no and taken another Chidori to the chest, but managed to knock him out cold when he was disoriented from the energy blast, but not without crotch stomping him for groping her, making him squeal before punching him twice, once in the mouth, the second at the side of the head.

Sakura the next day, stormed up to Naruto's room and screamed and slapped her for the damage she did to Sasuke, while Kakashi told him that she was scum, a failure and to stay away from his team, all the while Naruto didn't have a chance to explain herself and they left with a slam.

Naruto thought this day couldn't get any worse until another person entered her room and Naruto growled at the cold one-eyed gaze of the elder ninja.

"Danzo..."

Naruto was taken to the council room, barely managing to put on some clothes and she was forced to stand in front of the council.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know why you are here?!" Koharu said, in a bland tone

"Yeah, I do. It's because of the traitor isn't it?"

"Don't you dare speak to Sasuke-sama like that you monster!"

"Who's the monster here! Me or that massive unwelcome voice of yours?!"

"Enough! You have two choices you can either marry Sasuke Uchiha to repay him for your rough treatment or exile."

"What?!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruhi yelled.

"Make your choice, genin."

Naruto was silent until she looked up slowly, her eyes were a cold blue that made the two elders want to flinch as it reminded them of the Fourth whenever they managed to annoy him.

Tsunade was going to crush every single one of their skulls until Naruhi said, "Stop."

"What, Naruto?"

"Stop. Fine, you fuckers win."

"So you will marry-" "No."

"What?!"

"I choose exile, but I want one day. I want a day to tie up loose ends before I disappear from your sights."

"You will-Eep!" Sayaka stopped when she along with everyone in the room was shocked to see Naruto with ice kunai all pointed at her lethal points.

"Force me and I will release the Kyuubi and he has several things to say to most of you and before you ask, yes I know and I am aware of what was sealed inside of me, but we have come to an agreement, he hate most of you people who can't distinguish between a kunai and a scroll. Wish to meet him, right now?"

The civilians immediately shook their heads, saying no and that they were sorry.

Naruhi kept the kunai on her as she slowly turned towards her loved ones, giving Tsunade and Jiraiya a bone-crushing hug and giving her back her necklace.

Kakashi and Sakura were shocked at Naruto and she turned towards them and said, "I know you had a hard on for the Uchiha, but I didn't know it was this hard. But, considering that you are willing to ignore the fact and truth of the situation I am not that surprised. Sakura, I can only say I am sorry I ever bothered to help you with your confidence because you are a massive bitch. I know you will have no chance to get what you want from him and know I won't forgive you."

She then turned towards Kakashi and said, "Failure huh? Please, if anyone the failure here, it would be you, Kakashi. Do you truly think you were my teacher? Please, a monkey can teach better than you and also, I am glad I am a failure in your eyes because if I wasn't I would be either scum or a hypocrite like you if I wasn't. Congratulations Kakashi, you have a weak fangirl and a traitor as your students, but I guess that the reason why I didn't fit into your plans. I wasn't a scumbag like you or your genin."

After saying her piece, Naruto left in a swirl of ice and Jiraiya said, "You fucked up big time, Kakashi."

"What do you mean," He asked as Naruto's words struck him like a bunch of kunai

"Because Naruto isn't a boy or just an Uzumaki. He is actually a she and her full name is Naruhi Uzumaki Namikaze. She is the daughter of the man you thought of as a father and is my student. She is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and you along with every person who voted for her exile drove her away. Congratulations, Kakashi, you're trash."

Jiraiya then vanished himself as Tsunade dismissed everyone as Kakashi was in shock along with Sakura.

Naruhi, on the other hand, was not going to give up without a fight and talked with Gaara and handed him a stack of letters she had her shadow clones write to deliver when she left.

He nodded and hugged her before disappearing back to his hotel where he was staying at for the night as she went to the one place, she was forbidden to go to as a child and placed her hand on the seal and it allowed her entrance.

Self-cleaning charms immediately turned on and Naruhi explored the house and saw something that made her heart clench, she saw a baby blue room, where a crib and little toys were all there and all ready to be used by a giggling baby.

She turned towards a large painting of a pregnant Kushina standing beside her husband Minato Namikaze and it read at the bottom, nine months pregnant with their little Naruhi. The first of many happy memories and more.

Naruhi couldn't hold her emotions in anymore and started to cry, she cried and cried until her sobs stopped until she felt someone staring at her as she looked behind her and saw the people from the portrait.

"Naruhi? Is that really you? How old are you?" Minato asked, kneeling down to her level along with Kushina

"The Fourth, why are you here? I mean, I will leave. I am sorry for invading your home."

"What you mean, this is your home?" Kushina said

"You mean-"

"Yes, you are our daughter," Minato finished

Naruhi started to cry once again as she was wrapped up in her parent's arms as they allowed her to cry until she calmed down.

"Are you alive?"

"No, we died protecting you from the Kyuubi."

"And Danzo killed me when I protecting you from being one of his Root ninjas, but that doesn't explain why you were crying?"

Naruhi then explained everything that has happened so far and by the time she finished her parents were extremely livid.

"I should have taken you and Kushina tossed my kunai as far it could go and let the fox burn this damn village to the ground."

"Actually, the Fox and I are on good terms. After the mobs left he would comfort me and heal me and would warn me in case there were any stragglers who wanted to finish off the demon fox."

"I wish we could stay with you, but you are leaving."

"But we will always be with you and you know that we love you and we will help you."

"But how?"

Minato smiled and he snapped his fingers, everything from the compound was sealed up in a large scroll as he asked her to remove her jacket as he made a sealing rune on her shoulder and sealed the scroll inside.

"Everything of ours is inside that scroll and it is in layers for everything that you need along with both of our journals so you can know what our lives were like."

"Thank you, Mom, Dad."

"Of course, but it has been a long day hasn't it. I think it would be best if you slept."

"But-" Kushina shushed her and carried her to their bedroom making her blush before she nuzzled into Kushina's neck as she placed her on their bed and tucked her in.

"Thank you."

"Of course and remember we are always watching and we are so proud of you," They both whispered before disappearing

Naruhi fell asleep for the first time in a long time thinking that she was safe and happy.

[Next Day]

Early Morning, Naruhi woke up took a shower and got dressed and saw one of her mom's old outfits and decided she no longer had to play the dobe or as a boy anymore, she was going to look like it.

She wasn't going to let anyone dictate her life any longer after she took her shower, she put on her mother's old kunoichi clothes which were a flame red shirt, a pair of black, skintight ABNU pants which she bandaged down to heeled ninja boots. She bandaged her arms and put on her father's flame cloak.

"They threw away the daughter of their beloved Fourth Hokage, they sure as shit aren't going to get me just to have babies, especially from the traitor," She sneered, before looking in a mirror.

'I wonder if Crow could see me now?' She asked herself

She then activated the self-destruct seal on the mansion as she made her way to the front of the village, easily avoiding detection 3/4's of the way through before the mansion violently exploded.

Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived on their boss summons asking Naruhi to surrender as they retracted the exile order, but Naruhi shook her head at them as summoned her own chakra and created a tall ice soldier, shocking the entirety of Konoha and making Sasuke want her more.

"Come down here, dobe and prepare to be one of my wives!" He said from down below

Naruhi looked at her godparents and said, "You want me to be tied down to that?"

They two shivered and they both mentally screamed 'No!' but they wanted Naruhi to stay.

"Please Naruhi, don't do this."

"Jiraiya stop, okay. You know as well as I do, they will never stop. They will just take and take and take until I am down to nothing. Do you think I can force anyone through the hell I live here? Especially, my own children, I can't."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said

Naruhi started to tear up as pointed her head towards the hospital and said, "You will find the answers there, but I can't stay here any longer."

"Naruhi, please don't!" They both cried, but Naruhi summoned her chakra creating an icy aura around her as she gathered chakra from the area surrounding the group, making people shocked that the dead last could do this.

Naruhi then created four perfect replicas of the all the past Hokages towering over Konoha and they were all armed and ready.

"Please don't make me do this. Let me go," Naruhi sobbed as tears ran down her face

Her ice soldier then shifted to form the Nine-Tails causing all the civilians to run away in fear before the fox turned around and ran off as Naruhi's sobs could be heard causing those who knew her to cry as well.

Storm clouds immediately rumbled over Konoha, but if that wasn't enough the ice statues under Naruhi's orders started to move, their thunderous footsteps rumbled through the village and all four of them took their positions in front of each gate of Konoha.

"Even now, she still watches over us," Jiraiya whispered, but was heard by everyone

Kakashi couldn't even look at one of his sensei, because he knew he failed him so epically while Sasuke wanted Naruhi as his wife now, but would just have to settle for Sakura while she was completely stunned.

Tsunade thought that today couldn't get any worse until Gaara told them that they were nulling their contract with Konoha and when she asked why? He gave her a package filled with letters with Naruhi's handwriting on them.

"She wanted me to give you those when she left. Come, Temari, Kankuro!"

The three Suna siblings immediately left as Jiraiya and Tsunade called off their summons and went to the Hokage Tower calling all of the Rookie 9 minus Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! This is a new Naruto Fanfiction! Sorry, but this one had been in my head for awhile, plus I don't think I have ever seen a female Naruto empress of the West fanfiction and this is my own spin on it. I hope you like it so far and just for the record, it is going to be strictly femNaruto x Itachi!**

 **Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~***

* * *

Naruhi's sobs grew softer as the ice replica of the Nine-Tailed Fox took her further and further away as those who knew of the blonde genin cried for her, the remnants of the Rookie 9 who weren't in the hospital, several ABNUs, jounins, and chunins, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Rookie 9 senseis, and Iruka watched as Naruhi disappeared over the horizon.

Sasuke growled as he watched Naruhi move further and further away, 'Just you wait, dobe. You will soon be mine and you will give birth to a new race of Uchiha children!'

Sakura smirked thinking, 'Finally that baka is gone! Now, I can have Sasuke-kun all to myself!'

Inner Sakura was shaking her head as she settled in disappointment as she whispered, unheard by Sakura, 'Be safe, Naruhi...Don't let them catch you.'

Kakashi was still in shock that the dead last that he mistreated and brushed off as a joke, thinking that he wouldn't be anything more than a failure in skill minus his massive chakra was actually his sensei's daughter who he neglected. She even hid that she could control ice which was a mix of Minato's power over wind and Kushina's power over water.

He kept his head down as he thought, 'Sensei...Oh, God, please forgive me for everything I did to your daughter...'

Kakashi suddenly felt cold eyes glaring at him and he looked to the side and saw it was Guy who's eyes read, 'I told you so.'

[Flashback]

Kakashi was staring at the memorial stone and Guy asks him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Kakashi? Why are you neglecting Naruto?"

"Naruto needs to learn how to be a proper ninja and then I will train him."

"How can he be a proper ninja if he had no one to train him? You are his teacher, shouldn't you-"

"Guy, I don't tell you how to train your students. You don't tell me how to train mine. Sasuke needs the most help from the trauma of the massacre, Sakura is the Kunoichi of the Year as she can take care of herself. Naruto just needs to focus on what I give him and then I will teach him more."

"You will regret it, Kakashi. Naruto is not going to be there forever and when you realize the truth and you will want to train him, he will spit in your face."

Kakashi snorted at the thought and then immediately left with the wind, leaving Guy alone at the memorial stone.

"I'm sorry, Lord Fourth...I think your student and my friend are too far gone... He doesn't even see what is right in front of him," Guy whispered

Minato appears behind the memorial stone looking sad as he shook his head at his wayward student before disappearing once more.

Guy turned around and whispered to the wind, "I just hope you realize your mistake, Kakashi before it is too late. Naruto will not be there to bail you or your favorite genins out forever."

[Present]

Kakashi quickly turned away from Guy, knowing exactly what he was thinking as Tsunade and Jiraiya called off their summons.

Tsunade looked like she wanted to rip off someone's head while Jiraiya wasn't that far off.

Danzo called out, "Tsunade! You have to get her back!"

"Shut the fuck up, Danzo. This is all your and your cohorts fault. All because of this massive hard-on you have for the cum-sucking Uchiha!" Tsunade snapped

"Tsunade, how dare-" Koharu was interrupted when a rough sound filled the air and it was coming from the statues that Naruhi created.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya whispered as the four Hokages started to move.

They shrugged their shoulders like they waking up from a nap as they started to move, some of the ninjas in the group prepared themselves to attack but they didn't start smashing the village like everyone thought they would.

They just started to walk towards the gate of Konoha, settling down to stand in the middle of each one.

The First Hokage stood at the West Gate wearing his Senju armor wielding his sword he used to battle Madara Uchiha, stabbed into the ground beside him, his head was bowed as if he was saddened by the state of the village he helped create.

The Second Hokage stood at the North Gate wearing his Senju armor wielding his katana stabbed into the ground in front of him, his face just screams his disappointment, his lips were pursed and his eyes squinted as if he was holding back his disgust.

The Third Hokage stood at the South Gate wearing his own armor with the symbol of his clan wielding his bo-staff on his shoulder. His face makes him looks older as he was looking at a massive disappointment the village has become during his reign.

And the Fourth Hokage stood at the East Gate wearing his jounin vest underneath his flame cloak, clutching his tri-pronged kunai. However, his face wasn't like the rest, it was like he was livid at the village he protected from the Kyuubi. His face was torn between both despair and rage at what the village has become.

Jiraiya whispered, "Even now she looks after us, even though most of us don't deserve such a blessing..."

Gaara interrupted the silence by giving Tsunade a stack of letters and canceling their contract and said, "...Come Temari! Kankuro!"

The three immediately left Konoha as they knew where Naruhi was heading and they were going to meet her there.

[At Wave]

Gaara arrived with his siblings and waited along with the rest of the Wave Country and he thought, 'Naruhi probably warned them that she was coming and that she was going to make an entrance.'

Naruhi arrived a few minutes later on top of a massive replica of the Kyuubi as the people gasped and chattered with excitement. The fox bowed allowed Naruhi to jump off as she patted the ice fox's nose before it shattered into a bunch of beautiful pieces before disappearing into the air.

'One hell of an entrance, indeed...' Gaara thought before he walked up to Naruhi

"Now, you were going to give me my answers?" Gaara questioned

"Yeah, but first..." Naruhi rolled up her sleeves, undoing the bandages she placed on her arms and said, "Can you help me get these seals Danzo placed on my off?"

[Back in Konoha: Hokage Tower]

Tsunade called the Rookie 9 minus Sasuke and Sakura and those that were the hospital were discharged but placed in wheelchairs because they were still injured. The Sasuke Retrieval team was on one side of the room, while Kakashi was on the other and everyone else was in the middle.

"Why have you called us, here?" Shikamaru asked

"Before you answer that question, why isn't Sasuke and Sakura here for this?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade's honey brown eyes glared into Kakashi's lone eye as she coldly replied, "They are not here because the letters didn't reference them, now either shut up or get out."

Kakashi immediately silenced himself, knowing he was on thin ice with the woman that was fully willing to crush his rib cage and the glare of the Toad Sage told him he was not going to receive any help from him.

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and told him, "Naruhi wrote letters for all of you guys and wanted me to give them to you."

She gave out of the letters, besides Kakashi who was confused as the Rookies read their letters and most of them started to get misty-eyed, but Ino who yelled out, "She's the Kyuubi?!"

Before anyone to could calm her or berate her, a harsh **_Slap!_** echoed throughout the office shocking everyone.

It was Shikamaru who slapped Ino who enough force that she fell on her ass as she looked up at the cold eyes of Shikamaru unaware that her body started to tremble.

"Shikamaru?" She questioned

"Don't you dare call, Naruhi that. She is not the Kyuubi. Is a sealing scroll a kunai?" He asked

"W-what?" She stuttered

"Answer me! Is a sealing scroll a kunai?" Shikamaru repeated

"N-no! Of course not!" She replied

"Then why do you think, Naruhi is?" Shikamaru asked

"But he-she-" She stuttered

"Nothing. You, know nothing. Ino. But, I swear I will slap you again if you say that Naruhi is the fox again because she isn't."

As the rest of the retrieval team nodded in his actions as their gazes bored into the blonde fangirl on the floor.

"Wait! How do you guys, know?" Tsunade asked as the senseis were curious to how they came across Konoha's darkest secret.

Kiba was the one who answered, "She told us before we all split up to take care of the Sound ninja and take back the Uchiha bastard."

He explained how Naruhi told them that she was actually a girl, shocking all of them first and then how she showed the seal on her stomach saying that she contained a monster and had Shikamaru figure it out when he concluded that her birthday was the same day the Kyuubi was killed. Except it was not killed, it was sealed into a baby and that baby was her.

Everyone of them growled as they clutched their armrests on their wheelchairs as some of them tried to hold back tears as they looked at the Hokage as Kiba continued, "Do you know how horrible it was to have the friend you thought you knew for so long was silently suffering underneath your own nose and she hid it not to put her problems on anyone else?"

"Or think you were going to be just like the idiot villagers that despise her for something that is not even her fault and how she actually prepared for us to beat her or even kill her!" Shikamaru yelled as he thought he was going to be sick

Ino looked down in shame clutching her cheek as tears fell down her cheeks while Kakashi could only look to the side, not wanting to look at anyone.

Before the mood was broken by a chunin who knocked on the door and said, "Tsunade-sama. The council demands your presence."

"They do don't they?" She growled before she stood up and said, "Everyone please follow me."

[Council Chambers]

Tsunade along with all the Rookie 9 entered the chambers while Sasuke looked smug while Sakura looked like she swallowed a bad lemon laced with salt.

"What the hell do you fuckers want?"

"What is being done to bring Naruhi Namikaze back to Konoha?"

"Nothing..." Tsunade smiled

The civilians shouted that they needed her back before Tsunade cracked her fist on the reinforced table as she yelled, "Why do you want her back, now? Because you realize she is the daughter of 4th Hokage you love so much. Considering you love him so much that you beat the shit out of his daughter, the very one he wanted you all to see as a hero."

"That is a moot point, now. We will recognize our mistakes when she gets here and she still needs to marry Sasuke Uchiha," a council member said, directing a hand towards the smug look on Sasuke's face

"Haven't you done enough to her, you sick fuck!" Kiba roared from his seat

"She is one of many to restore my clan," Sasuke shrugged

"You are so fucking lucky, I am in this chair, Uchiha," Neji growled, subconscious activating his dojutsu

"Like you could do anything-" Before he suddenly found himself unable to move

"They can't but I can," Shikamaru said as he used his shadow to bash his head on the floor, knocking him out.

"Nara-san, control your son! Look what he did to Uchiha-sama?!"

"Oh? Good job, son," He said, giving Shikamaru a thumbs up, making Shikamaru smile

While the civilians gaped at the scene and one of the more stupid ones said, "This must be the work of the Kyuubi!"

Before he could be silence, Hinata chucked a kunai at him, making a cut on his cheek as she said, "The next you make such a stupid remark, I will not miss..."

Hiashi looked at his oldest daughter in shock as she stood beside her hurt cousin.

"How dare you? Don't you know that the brat is the Kyuubi?"

"You damn fuckers are idiots..." Shikamaru drawled as most of the Rookies rolled their eyes at the man's statement.

Shikaku finally sat up and asked his son, "How do you know, son?"

Shikamaru looked down and said, "She told us on the mission. She fully expected us to hate and attack her as she just stood there with her head down, waiting for the barrage of insults and glares of disgust. Do you know what the worse this was when we said that we didn't hate her and she looked up to see us, she looked like she received the greatest present ever."

Neji looked like he was going to become sick once more as he added, "She was extremely happy that we didn't hate her. It was like she was fighting not to cry with relief and joy that we didn't hate her."

"But why did she hide that she was a girl?" Choji asked, "She never told us that..."

Choza replied to his son's answer and said, "She disguised herself with help from one of the ABNU because she as almost raped as a child that's why. It was during the first year of the academy, you all remember a girl that was really smart during your first year, right?"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru asked before his eyes widen and he slapped his forehead

"It seems your son's got it, Shikaku..." Inoichi said with a grim smile

"That girl was Naruhi, wasn't she?" Shikamaru said

Tsume kept her gaze on the desk as she recalled every foul thing she did to the boy she thought took away her best friend, but it was actually her daughter and she was actually in hiding.

'Oh, God...I ignored her screams as she was beaten by mobs, I didn't do anything, hell I even chased her away from eating garbage! to Kushina's pup of all people. Please, Kushina forgive me...' She mentally prayed

"So my dobe of a wife has a demon inside of her. No matter, it just makes her more desirable to impregnate with my seed," He leered, much to the disgust of most people in the room.

As everyone basked in the silence, Danzo interrupted seeing no better time like the present as he called down his Root ninja, all surrounding the Rookies, their parents, and the civilain council members.

"Danzo! What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade snarled

"The start of a new ear for Konoha. For too long, this village had been ruled by peaceful idiots. Under my rule, Konoha will thrive!"

"Do you truly think your emotionless bastards will be able to take us?" Jiraiya growled, his dark eyes boring into Danzo's lone one

"For you and Tsunade, maybe not, but your clan heirs can't," He said as the clan heads growled their massive displeasure.

But before Danzo could order his root ninja to attack, something happened, it started with the letter that Hinata still had in her hand, several words dripped off the page along with everyone else's as they looked on in shock at the letters given to them by Naruhi.

'What's happening?' Everyone asked before the ink turned into a black spear, impaling all of the Root Ninja surrounding the Rookies while one spike flicked thin needles towards Danzo getting his bandaged eye and destroying the brace he made on his 'stump' of an arm, showing the monstrosity he made of the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines.

Tsunade's fists glowed blue as her eyes grew harder as she glared at Danzo while Sasuke gave him an icy glare with his Sharingan.

"You sick fuck..." She spat

"It is for the good of Konoha," He said in a haughty voice before he moved to attack Tsunade with a speed that was unknown everyone as Tsunade braced herself but Danzo's attack fell short when her cursed necklace shined and flashed creating an ice shield protecting her.

Everyone looked at the transparent shield in shock as Danzo tried to pull his hand back, but a cold hand grabbed his wrist keeping him in place as the hand was attached to an arm which then came to form a replica of Naruhi who tossed Danzo back into his seat, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The remaining Root ninja made to attack her, but she released a cold breath, freezing the Root ninja in place and when she stomped on the floor they shattered with little to no effort.

Naruhi made to face Danzo as he picked himself up and he growled, "You... How are you here?"

"You are no position to ask questions, you shithead."

She looked at the Rookies with a smile, "I am glad that you got my letters, I am glad they worked."

"You damn brat, you should have just bowed to your betters!" He spat

"You are not my better and never will be."

"You will become my pet."

"How can I be without that stolen pink eye of yours? You know?" She smiled as she ripped out the Shushi's eye out of his socket.

"You little bitch!"

"You're a twat as well...Now, Danzo, do you truly think I would abandon those I care for? I am not you who thinks that people should be used as tissues."

"Ninja are tools you pathetic little brat."

"Who's the pathetic one, me or you? I think it is you, the poor bastard who can only steal from people who have the power to stand in the light you so despise. You don't even have supporters. You only have emotionless pawns."

"Only a person like me can become Hokage to lead Konoha to greatness."

"You would lead to its destruction. You only care about yourself. You don't understand even after all of your time alive, you still do not get it. You. Are. A. Coward. You can't do anything on your own. Your so-called ninja are nothing but puppets, even then they are cheap in comparison. The day you become Hokage is the day the Fire Country burns to the ground."

Danzo immediately flashed away as Tsunade called for the ABNU to go after him before she turned towards the replica of Naruhi.

"Naruhi..." She said, tearing up

The ice clone smiled as she handed Jiraiya a scroll and gave Tsunade a black book.

"Please come back..." Jiraiya asked

Naruhi sadly shook her head and said, "I can't. You know that."

"But, I overturned the exile order!" Tsunade yelled

"Danzo decided to make it more permanent along with Sayaka Haruno, as the Fire Daimyo signed it and even if he did overturn it, I couldn't be Hokage. It was one of the laws, Sarutobi accidentally slipped through the cracks of his paperwork."

'Damn it, Sensei!' Jiraiya and Tsunade internally growled

"I am glad I was able to protect you guys...well most of you," She said, glaring at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Naruhi pointedly ignored Kakashi who wanted to talk to her as she said, "I love you two very much. You are like the parents I always wanted as a kid, even though you weren't there for me in the beginning."

"I-" "Shh!" She silenced the two of them

"I forgive the both of you, I know you didn't mean to. You were just misinformed. I will see the most of you guys soon enough. And Tsunade, turn this village around. Make it into a village that your grandpa would be proud of. If you think that the village can't be fixed then it is your call to end it. They will not blame you and neither will I. Just remember I love you and I love you guys as well. Minus the traitor, the cyclops, and the traitor's cocksucker!" She finished with a yell at the end before flipping off Team 7 and shattering into a bunch of shining pieces.

Tsunade stared at the spot where Naruhi stood and broke out in a laugh with tears running down her face as she said, "She really is the most unpredictable ninja. All of you are dismissed!"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! The next chapter will look at Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and Naruhi plans for the future. Before you guys ask, the Sandiame is not evil, he is just stupidly trusting and he allowed the civilians and Danzo free reign which made a massive fuck-up of Naruhi's childhood. The story will get better with each chapter. Thank you for following and favoriting this story and I will see all of you in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **bankai777: Yes, Naruhi will kill Sasuke but that will be after he does something unforgivable in her eyes and he will have a painful death.**

 **(guest) justaguy: I know, I have looked and looked but I don't see an Empress of the West fanfiction and I am glad you will follow this story. And yes, I will use other characters from other franchises in the story.**

 **DragonxLord: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Pravus666: Naruhi will learn Nine-Tailed chakra mode, but she will focus on getting up to speed on training that was neglected by Kakashi so she doesn't rely on the Kyuubi to get her out of trouble and she will be traveling all over the elemental nations to get stronger. I was thinking about her wielding a war hammer but a kanabo sounds interesting, but I will have her with a war hammer for the beginning and I am going have her get the kanabo later.**

 **Perseus12: Trust me, it will get worse for them before it gets better.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~***

* * *

[Rain Village]

In a hidden cave, on the outskirts of the village, ten people appeared in holographic images, standing on top of a hand and those ten people were

The Mad Bomber of Iwa, Deidara

The Jashinist, Hidan (half of the Zombie Combo)

The Immortal, Kakuzu (half of the Zombie Combo)

The Tailless Biju, Kisame Hoshigaki

The Paper Angel, Konan of Ame

Sasori of the Red Sands

The Escape Specialist, Tobi

The Cannibal of the Grass, Zetsu

The God of Ame and Leader of Akatsuki, Pein

The Crow of Konoha and Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi Uchiha

All ten are S-ranked level ninjas and they were meeting to discuss the events that had just happened in Konoha.

Pein first started off and said, "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Pein," Kohan stated

"Yes, Leader," Everyone stated

"What news do you bring, Zetsu?" Pein said, starting the meeting off

"The Kyuubi container was exiled from Konoha."

That statement shocked most people, especially Itachi and Kisame, "You mean the loud brat in the horrible orange jumpsuit who is known to scream that he is going to be the greatest Hokage? That Kyuubi container?" Kisame said with a raised eyebrow

"Actually, he is actually a **_she_** ," Zetsu corrected

"She?" Everyone repeated, although one of them already knew

"Yes and her name isn't Naruto, it is actually Naruhi Uzumaki," Zetsu said, as he showed a picture of Naruhi not in her bulky orange jumpsuit, but in the outfit, she used when she escaped Konoha.

"So it seems...But, why would she hide her gender, is the real question?" Kohan asked, looking at the picture with interest

Itachi slightly sighed as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Have something to say, Itachi?" Kisame stated looking at his partner

"She hid her gender because of a near-rape experience at the hands of one of the mobs that tried to kill her, she disguised herself as a boy and wore her signature orange jumpsuit to hide her... more prominent feminine features that appeared early."

Directing their attention towards her more womanly figure, even though she was just 13 going onto 14.

"That makes so much more sense. No one could wear that ugly thing without a damn good reason," Kisame said with a nod

"How was she exiled?" Sasori asked

"She chose to be exiled," Zetsu explained

Many eyes slightly widened before Pein said, "Explain, Zetsu."

"Apparently Itachi's kid brother, Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru in search of power. However, Konoha sent a team of genin to bring him back and all of them made it back alive, but with grave injuries and Naruhi defeated Sasuke but not without taking two lightning attacks to the chest and shoulder. She also managed to crotch stomp him for grabbing her chest while he was stabbing her, though..." He trailed off before he continued, "She dragged his ass back to where she immediately fainted upon arrival from the blood loss and shock, however, she wasn't welcomed back, she was scorned and sent to the council room to where she had a choice. Either choose to be exiled or be forced to marry Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi closed his eyes to prevent anyone from seeing that they were spinning madly with rage before he calmed himself down and said, "That's the reason why? She chose to be exiled, instead of marrying Sasuke."

"Yes, she did. She refused to be married to him and asked for a day to tie up loose ends and the real kicker is that she has been hiding her skills."

"What skills? She could only make shit tons of shadows clones right?" Hidan said with a scratch of his head

"Apparently she has the ability to create ice, she actually created an ice soldier that matches the height of Tsunade and Jiraiya's boss summons and actually created four exact replicas of the past Hokages which now reside in front of all the main gates of Konoha, all without hand signs."

"Hmph, I wonder what she can do if she had been trained seriously?" Kisame said as he tightened his grip on his sword with a grin.

"No matter, is there anything else of worthy of notice?" Pein said

"Actually yes, Danzo tried to commit a coop for the Hokage seat."

The room was silent before Itachi said, "You said, tried...what do you mean?"

"Naruhi stopped the coop, apparently before she left she left letters to a specific person to be delivered to the Rookies and when they were all in the council room and Danzo tried to perform a coop, the letters protected them, killing several Root ninja in the process."

"I see...And of Danzo?" Kakuzu questioned

"Danzo is now missing an eye and showed he had multiple Shargian eyes engrained into his right arm along with Hashirama's cells so he could control a tailed beast if it ever came out of the Kyuubi container. His right eye was destroyed by Naruhi who made an ice clone to expose his crimes to Konoha."

Itachi hid a small smile underneath his large collar as he thought, 'Thank you, Naruhi...'

"And where is she now?" Deidara asked

"Right now, she is in Wave," Zetsu said

"Do you want us to go pick her up?" Kisame said

"No, we need to wait for the third tailed beast to reform in two years along with the fact that we can only seal them away in order. You all have your assignments. Kisame, Itachi, you will keep an eye out for the six tail jinchuuriki."

"Yes, Leader."

"Dismissed."

Then everyone vanished, leaving the cave as empty as it was before.

* * *

[Wave Country]

[Flashback]

 _...'Naruhi probably warned them that she was coming and that she was going to make an entrance.'_

 _Naruhi arrived a few minutes later on top of a massive replica of the Kyuubi as the people gasped and chattered with excitement. The fox then bowed, allowing Naruhi to jump off as she patted the ice replica's nose before it shattered into a bunch of beautiful pieces before disappearing into the air._

 _'One hell of an entrance, indeed...' Gaara thought before he walked up to Naruhi_

 _"Now, you were going to give me my answers?" Gaara questioned_

 _"Yeah, but first..." Naruhi rolled up her sleeves, undoing the bandages she placed on her arms and said, "Can you help me get these seals Danzo placed on my arms off?"_

[Present]

Gaara nodded, "Of course, Lady Chiyo is our seal expert and she will-"

The redhead cut himself off when Naruhi was tackled by Inari who hugged her and said, "Naruhi-neechan!"

"Hey squirt, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Naruhi smiled hugging him back while mouthing, 'Sorry' to Gaara.

Gaara waved off her apology as Inari looked at the Sand Siblings.

"Yep, who are your friends?" He questioned

Naruhi smiled and pointed out to each of the Suna siblings, "The blondie is Temari, the red-head is Gaara and the one wearing makeup is Kankuro, but he likes to call it war paint."

"It is war paint!" He growled

"Of course it is~," She smiled at Kankuro who had his arms crossed in irritation while Temari laughed behind her hand as Gaara cracked a smile.

"You have a lot to explain, Naruhi," Gaara said

"You all can talk and rest up at our house, we are actually in the midst of preparing a party for you visiting," Tsunami said, walking towards the group

"A-A party? For me?" Naruhi asked, stupefied

"Of course, you are the hero of Wave after all," Tsunami said with a smile as she went to check on the preparations.

"Naruhi?" Gaara said, bringing her out of her shock

She shook her head and said, "Yeah, come on. I'll lead you to their house. I assume you all are staying for the party?"

"Yes, we are," Temari said

"Temari, can you get on your fan and get Lady Chiyo?" Gaara asked

"Sure, Gaara. I'll be back in two hours," She stated before unleashing her fan, releasing a great gust of wind before hopping on and flying away into the distance.

"Come, I will lead you to Tsunami's house," Naruhi smiled

Gaara and Kankuro nodded as they followed her as she carried Inari in her arms, waving to the several townspeople who smiled and waved at her.

Finally, the group arrived at their house and they all got comfortable on the table as Inari sat in her lap while she made a shadow clone without handsigns to make tea.

She sighed after sipping her tea and said, "Okay, it was after Haruno and Hakate chewed me out for harming their favorite Uchiha boy toy..."

* * *

[Flashback: Hospital Room]

 _...Naruhi thought this day couldn't get any worse until another person entered her room and she growled at the cold one-eyed gaze of the elder ninja._

 _"Danzo..."_

Naruhi looked at the old man with extreme loathing as he slowly made his way until he was several feet before Naruhi who was now sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." He drawled looking at his potential weapon to dominate the elemental countries.

"What do you want, cripple?" She spat, annoyed as she laid against her pillow

"You are to be implemented into my forces, my Root forces in order to protect Konoha from any and all enemies and strike down anyone in the name of Konoha. Do you accept?"

"And become one of your emotionless fuckbuddies? Never," She spat at him

He squinted his remaining eye at her as he twitched a finger and two of his Root ninjas appeared immediately beside him.

"You don't have a choice, now accept and become my tool to lead Konoha to greatness!" He growled at her

She shook her head and said, "You mean to lead you to become the world's most horrible dictator? It is not really about Konoha, you are doing this purely for your own benefit, I refuse. Get through your rotting brain, you old fuck."

Danzo snapped his fingers and the two Root ninja sprang into action, grabbing both of Naruhi's arms, immediately applying the first set of seals, but before they could do anything else, they were immediately frozen, much to Danzo's shock from the widening of his uncovered eye.

Naruhi wrenched her arms from their death grip and shattered them into little pieces.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Another one of your constant failures, but let me tell you, I will never bow to you. Get the fuck out of my damn room or I will finish what the Old man didn't have the balls to do. I am not inclined to give out chances like candy anymore. I will put you down like the sick animal that you are as I am not taking the chance of you putting anyone I care for in danger."

Danzo was grinding his teeth at the nerve of this brat in front of him as he clenched his cane so hard that it turned his knuckles white, "You will become my puppet for the glory of Konoha."

She snorted as she waved a hand, her chakra blasting Danzo out of his room to where he glared at the closed door and vanished from sight.

"If it helps you sleep at night, you miserable old sod," She snarled before she took a look at her arms and gasped as seeing the seals the damn Root ninjas placed on her, shocking her stiff just as an ABNU entered to take her to the council room.

* * *

[Present]

Kankuro whistled, "Damn..."

Gaara had to agree as he finished his tea and asked, "How did you do the ice?"

Naruhi smiled and lifted a hand, coating it in ice and said, "Pure elemental manipulation. The seals on my arms prevent me from using hand signs, which I have found a way to get around. I learned I had an ice element when I was 8, but I hid it so I could have a trump card in play. I practiced in secret to prevent myself from becoming a literal fuck toy for both the civilian council and the runt of the Uchiha."

"Why did you pretend to be stupid, though?" Kankuro asked

She sighed and said, "It helped me stay alive for the most part. A dumb demon stays alive longer than a smart and strong one in such a hostile environment with little protection and comfort."

Kankuro nodded as he finished his drink in two gulps as Gaara stood up and pulled her into a hug which she returned as he said, "Remember to visit Suna."

"Of course~. And you are getting better and you say you can't be emotional~," She smiled

Gaara refused to pout but slightly looked away in embarrassment at her good-natured teasing.

Then the door opened and out came Temari with Lady Chiyo who both Gaara and Kankuro bowed to as Naruhi followed their lead, moving Inari to the seat beside her before sitting back down.

"Gaara, is this the person who required my help?" She asked, pointing at Naruhi

"Yes, apparently a pair of Konoha ninja placed seals on her arms and she asked for help in removing them."

"I see, let me see, Miss?"

"Naruhi, Naruhi Uzumaki," She stated clearly

"Uzumaki? Are you related to Naruto Uzumaki?" Chiyo asked, raising an eyebrow in question

"Actually, I am Naruto. I am actually a girl, not a boy," She blushed in slight embarrassment

Lady Chiyo's mouth dropped for several seconds before she collected herself and said, "I guess the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" She asked, tilting her head

"To expect to be surprised whenever someone comes across you," She smiled at Naruhi who grinned back, sheepishly

Chiyo then worked on removing the seals on her arms and Naruhi took care of the rest using Kurama's chakra to remove the rest and any fail-safes Danzo might have placed on her as the seals shattered and turned to ink which just dripped off her arms and fell to the floor.

Naruhi gave a large grin and hugged Lady Chiyo with a literal bone-crushing hug as she thanked her repeatedly, much to the amusement of all three Suna siblings.

After putting her down and as Chiyo regained her bearings and smiled back at the blonde ex-Konoha ninja and said, "You are welcome, young Naruhi."

Tazuna knocked, poking his head inside and said, "Naruhi, everyone is waiting for you to start the party on the bridge."

She grinned before carrying Inari on her back as everyone walked back to see the entire bridge lit up with lights and a bunch of decor along with tens of tables filled with various amounts of food as loud music filled the air as several people were already dancing to the beat.

Naruhi smiled when she joined the party but was hiding her confusion behind her smile on where to start, but Inari pulled her away to meet his friends and started to talk and entertain them.

Then Naruhi got to taste many new things that she never got the chance to do in Konoha and she loved it. She partied with everyone until the late evening and Naruhi finally fell asleep due to the excitement and joy of her first party. Inari fell asleep with her, not wanting to leave his 'big sis' so soon as she slept next to Gaara as he smiled. He knew that he was going to look back on this evening with a smile and hoped it would be one of many.

[Dawn at Wave]

Naruhi woke up with a yawn with Inari still asleep curled up next to her to which she silently moved him to the side as she got dressed and made her way outside where the Suna siblings and Lady Chiyo were waiting.

"You guys ready to go?" Naruhi said

"Yeah," Kankuro said, rubbing the back of his head, still slightly hungover

"Remember to come to Suna, Naruhi. I'll be waiting," Gaara said

"Of course and remember you can do it, as long as you have your bonds with your brother and sister nothing can top you, got it?"

Gaara gave her a smile, "Got it."

Temari opened her fan and said, "Lady Chiyo, you are riding with me."

Gaara made a sand cloud to ride on for him and Kankuro who got on and the group made their way up into the air as Naruhi waved goodbye to all of them.

She watched them fly until she couldn't see any of them anymore and whispered, "Be safe," into the wind.

* * *

[Mid-Afternoon]

After watching them leave, she then went back to Tazuna's house where she watched Inari sleep until he woke up with a yawn as he found himself resting against her chest, making him blush as he whispered a "Good morning, sis."

Naruhi grinned, "Good morning, little Inari."

"Where's Gaara and his siblings?" He asked, looking around his bedroom, not finding them

"They had to leave to go back to work, little bro."

"Well they are welcome to visit anytime," He smiled

"Yup, come on and get ready. Your mom is making pancakes," She said, running her fingers through his hair as he nodded and went to the bathroom.

Naruhi stretched and said, "I'll meet you, downstairs."

"Yes!" He called back.

She then went downstairs and as she had her father's jacket on her shoulders as she wore a black, sleeveless tank top with black shorts as she waited for Inari who rushed downstairs and took a seat next to her as Tsunami served breakfast. She and the family ate as Naruhi enjoyed the light chatter before being dragged off by Inari to catch the most fish as Tazuna and Tsunami laughed.

Sometime later, Tsunami went to the docks to find both Naruhi and Inari but found a large of fish and Inari was trying to be angry but he couldn't help but laugh when he was with Naruhi and Tsunami asked, "Who caught the most?"

"Me!" Naruhi said, pumping her fist in the air

"Yeah, but you got clones, that's not fair!" Inari said

"Oh, then I guess you don't want the giant fish?" Naruhi asked, hiding the fish behind her back

"No, I do want it!" He said

"Then no pouting, it messes up your face~," She said, pinching his cheek, making him slight wince before he nodded

"Good," She stated before she summoned five clones to take back the catch she and Inari got as Tsunami, "It's too much, Naruhi."

"Then we give it to the neighbors," She shrugged as the group started to walk as Tsunami said, "Has anyone ever taken you shopping?"

"No, I had pre-ordered my jumpsuit so I could hide my...well you know," She shrugged

"Well, I think I could help you with that," Tsunami said

"W-what? No! I mean, I am fine. I can handle it," She said, trying to refuse

"You can't wear ninja clothes all the time, Naruhi. Besides you can think of it as a favor for saving me and my son on that day," Tsunami said, pressing forward

"I, I don't-" She stuttered

"Besides, I will make the trip as painless as I possibly can. Please~," She pouted

Naruhi sighed and said, "Okay. But, only a couple pairs of clothes."

[Three Hours later]

Tsunami arrived back at the house with a grin as carried a ton of shopping bags along with Naruhi who was twitching as she shuddered, "So many clothes. I thought, I said, a couple pairs of clothes."

"Of course, that's what I got," She smiled

"I meant, just a few tops and pants. Not an entire wardrobe of dresses, shoes, pa-pan-"

"Panties?" She smiled

Naruhi flushed and said,"Yeah..."

"You are still thinking like a young boy," Tsunami said, taking the bags from Naruhi's hands as she sighed

She wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she melted into the hug, "It will take some getting used to, no longer having to hide."

"You will get used to it, don't you worry. How about you just get some air, their graves are still there where you left them."

Naruhi grinned and said, "Thank you."

As she was about to walk out the door, Tsunami said, "Remember to be back before 5."

"You got it," She grinned before leaving and went off to their graves.

Naruhi took her sweet time making her way to their gravesite, where the two people who influenced her change of what it really was to become a ninja. Zabuza's grave, marked with his infamous butcher blade and Haku's grave, marked with her obi. (AN: I'm making Haku, a girl in this one) The grass around the graves are tall and thick in a dark green, several flowers started to grow around Haku's grave while Zabuza's was still barren.

Naruhi could only chuckle as she knelt before them as she just absorbed the features of the two graves, brushing her hand across both names before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey. It's been awhile, you two. You are probably wondering how I ended up this way, but it's a really long story. Let's just say I have been hiding who I was for my own protection and sanity. I guess I am more like you, Haku then both of us realized at the time. Let me just say, I am exiled from Konoha. You are probably wondering how I ended up this way, but let's just say Konoha, minus a group of people with actual brains have a raging hard-on for the Uchiha who betrayed the village for Orochimaru, the snake pedo. I managed to bring the bastard back, but the council gave me two opinions as a reward for bringing back their precious Uchiha. Either be exiled or be forced to marry the prick. As you can see, I chose exile, I am nobodies' baby maker, especially Sasuke's."

She sighed before she started up again, "Sorry if I sound like I am bitching, it's just...hurt for a bit, choosing to be exiled, but it pays when you have friends from outside the village."

Naruhi then raised her hand and formed an ice flower and placed upon each of their graves, "You may probably wonder how I am able to create ice? Well, got it from both of my parents and yes, Haku I found out who they are. I stumbled upon my ice ability when I was 8, but I had to hide it. It makes me wish you were here..." She finished with a whisper as a tear fell down

The graves offered no response as Naruhi pulled herself together as she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"I'm going to be walking my own path as a ninja, I just wish you two were still here to see it, but I am happy that you both are watching over me," She said, touching the graves once more before she bowed and left the area.

As she left, she was unaware of a sad smiling young girl and a tall young man with half his face wrapped in bandages were both standing behind the two grave markers before they disappeared.

She returned back to Tazuna's house and ate a hearty dinner with the rest of the family before heading to her bedroom for the night. She unsealed the scroll that her father put in the seal on her arm and what came out first were two journals.

She could remember hearing their voices, "...Remember we are always watching and we are so proud of you."

She picked up Kushina's journal first and started to read.

[Page #1]

 _It's my first time writing in this journal, why Mito-baasama wanted me to write my experiences in this thing, I have no idea, but I'll start off with this. The name is Kushina Uzumaki and I have just registered as a student in the academy. The old man was really nice. I hope that I can blend in easily, here, I'd rather not be called Princess or Kushina-sama. It's not cool, I've always hated titles...Yup, that's enough writing in this thing for today._

Naruhi smiled as skipped forward a few pages and started to read again.

[Page #7]

 _I just finished my time in the academy and all I can say is that it. is. boring. as. fuck! Seriously, the lecture was so boring that I would have fallen asleep on my desk if not for the teacher hit me with a piece of chalk. Really? A chalk-throwing jutsu? Maybe that's why he is a chunin, the infamous teaching ninja who is able to incapacitate you with his boring lectures and finish you off with his chalk jutsu! At least, his Big Demon Head jutsu is cool, even if a bit unnerving. I wonder if I could get it stuck like that? Another prank for the books! Moving on, the students are either bastards, dorks, fangirls, or boring. And someone actually called me a tomato...A TOMATO! I punched the jerk out of the wall for that, I fucking hate tomatoes...and this kid. A blond, blue-eyed kid was staring at me the whole time. What's his deal? It's not like I had something on my face...I didn't! Did I?_

Naruhi snorted as she re-read what Kushina wrote on the page as she laughed, 'Maybe her teacher is the father of Iruka. He's such a mother hen.' She skipped forward more pages.

[Page #25]

 _Wow...That's practically all I say. I was saved today. And the dork, I mean- Minato. His name was Minato Namikaze and...I don't know what to think. Let me backtrack, I just came home from another day from doing D-ranks and I got blindsided, the next thing I knew I was being led to Kumo. As I was being led away, I plucked strands of my hair and dropped them, forming a makeshift trail. As we walked further and further away from the village, my hope of ever being found was starting to become apparent, until a yellow flash came. Seconds later, I was on my butt with the three Kumo ninjas tied up against a tree. As I heard a voice say, "Cool, it worked!" Then a flash appeared again and it was him. The wimp-well, I can't really call him a wimp now, can I? He gave me a smile as he undid the ropes around my wrists, took me into his arms and he jumped into the trees. As he landed on the tallest one, as the moon looked down upon us I asked, "How did you find me?" He showed his hand, holding several strands of her hair and said, "Your hair led me to you. I would recognize your beautiful hair anywhere." And after that, he took me back where he informed the Hokage and I asked him if he wouldn't mind training with me. He smiled and said, "Yes." Maybe, he isn't a dork and wimp as I once thought._

'She was almost kidnapped by Kumo ninjas? And she was saved by Dad? What a mushy romance story.' Naruhi thought with a grin before stopping at half of the journal.

[Page #175]

 _I can't believe it...I am pregnant and with Minato's child, my husband...It's really been one hell of a ride. Literally, he's still a dork, but he's my dork and he has his badass moments, but he is a sweet as can be and he's all mine. Take that Sayuka, you pink toad with your Frankenstein-sized forehead! Although she doesn't know that, pranking the bitch in celebration was well-worth the scolding and Minato actually fainted when I told him after he spun me around as he babbled about what to get and if it was a boy or a girl, before he passed out from lack of oxygen. Idiot, my silly, wonderful idiotic husband. But, the bad part is that I will be stuck on D-missions for the rest of my trimester, NO~! The horror! But, having my little baby is worth the horror, but my so-called friends Mikoto Uchiha and Hana Hyuuga won't tell me anything about how their births went. And I hate to admit to myself, I am a bit scared, but I will get through it. Now, I have to go, my anti-pervert prank is about to spring_

 _...Jiraiya already set it off, of course..._

Naruhi stared at the page for a long time before she let a smile settle on her face before one thought occurred to her, 'Of course, he peeked on the hot spring, even back then.'

[Final note to my daughter]

 _Hey, my precious Naruhi...if you are reading this then you are either reading my journal for references of future pranks in order to take my title as the Demonic Queen of Pranks or I am dead and Sarutobi has given you my journal and you are jounin in Konoha. If its' the first one, take that, you ugly orange-masked bastard! If its' the second one, fuck you orange-masked bastard and your bitch of a mother! It's probably the second one, knowing the massive raging fox, tearing Konoha a new asshole to shit through right now, but I want you to know I love you. I am even holding you right now as I write this. I may not survive this, but even if I die, know that I died protecting you and I would do it again many times over. Make sure you eat your greens, take your time at the hot springs, enjoy the simple things in life, like ramen. Don't slack off and become the awesome kunoichi I know you become. I love you, my sweet baby daughter._

Naruhi then started to cry as she read the last note from Kushina as she whispered, "Thank you, mom," She whispered as she wiped her tears and made to read Minato's journal next.

[Page #5]

 _It's been awhile since I wrote in this thing, but I just had to write this down, a new student has entered my class and she is the prettiest girl I ever saw. She has a round face with scarlet red hair and violet eyes. She kind of reminds me of a cherry, but I wouldn't tell her that. She just beat the shit out of three boys who called her a tomato and nearly did the same to me when I was watching her. Her name...is Kushina Uzumaki._

"So, he liked mom even back then?" She whispered as she skipped several pages ahead.

[Page #32]

 _I have never been so happy and yet so fearful of the power of female leg strength. The horror~, but the bastard deserved it. He should have known better, never threaten the girl who is known to beat the shit out of multiple guys at once. It was Fugaku Uchiha or the stuck-up prince with a massive log wedged right up his ass that it makes him point his nose at the sky. He actually tried to bully Kushina, saying she was an outsider and that the only way she could ever be accepted was for her to follow his every whim...I could have sworn the air could 20 degrees colder when he addressed her as, 'Tomato-chan.' The ass whooping she gave him was glorious. A broken leg, multiple bruises, several missing teeth, several cracked ribs, and a heavily bruised crotch. I think I am falling for her even more..._

Naruhi could only sweatdrop but actually found it really sweet as she skipped multiple pages.

[Page #72]

 _I did it! I am finally a ninja of Konoha and I will serve my country until my dying breath!...Okay, that sounded dorky, even for me. But, the great news is that Kushina passed too and she is under the tutelage of Tsunade-sama, the greatest medic of the Elemental Nations and I am under the tutelage of Jiraiya-sama, the greatest spymaster, but there is one giant problem I have with my sensei. He's a raging pervert and he writes smut books. My face hurts from face-planting three times during his hour-long introduction and when we introduced ourselves and completed the test, he had this demented look in his eye. The upcoming months are going to be a bitch, I just know it._

"I feel your pain, dad. If he threw you in a cavern, then someone please remind me to punch him in the nuts, if mom hasn't done it already..." She smiled before skipping more pages.

[Page #132]

 _Kushina's my girlfriend! I can't believe it, even after our first date. She accepted after we both completed another A-rank mission and we took down a missing-nin together and we split the bounty in half. I asked her out on a date and she accepted and I took her to the ramen shop that we always used to go as children. I figured that she wouldn't take well of going to some fancy-schmancy restaurant and ordering something they couldn't even pronounce. Considering I managed to hide our date from my sensei makes me really happy considering that he can't put it in his books... That and she personally implant a carter into his skull if that happened._

"Congrats, dad. I bet mom made it worth your while," She smiled in cheer. Naruhi the made her way to the last page and saw it was slightly stained with blood and some tears.

[Page #321] Final note to my daughter

 _Hello, my precious baby girl. My precious little Naruhi. I am writing this as quickly as I can, the Kyuubi is literally stomping a mudhole in the village, but writing this to you is worth it. I want you to know that I love you, I love you ever since Kushina told me she was pregnant with you and I fell in love with you when I held you in my arms. I could spend hours just listening to you inside of your mom and playing the little drum rattle that you loved. If you are reading this, then I am unfortunately dead, but I probably sacrificed myself for you, I only hope Kushina is able to raise you, but knowing her protective nature, she wouldn't be able to stay still. I have to say, I am so sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in you, as you may be hated, but you are the only one I can trust with this. I entrust you to hold it back and I have absolute faith in you. May you find who give you lots of love as your mother did with me and if any idiot tries anything, then I implore you to do only one thing...Kick his ass! Love you, baby girl._

Naruhi set down the journal across from her and started to cry as she let the warmth of knowing that her parents loved her from the bottom of their hearts. She let the tears flow as she swore that she would make them proud and live up to both of their names.

She gathered the two journals into her arms and tucked them under her pillow before she glanced at the window and found it was close to midnight, 'I must of have been so absorbed into reading both their journals, that I lost track of time...'

Naruhi sighed as she laid back down on her pillow, wrapping the blanket around her as she whispered, "I love the both of you, too."

* * *

[Two months later...]

Naruhi was meditating on a tree stump as tens of clones were practicing multiple katas, twenty were performing the hummingbird style of Minato and another twenty were performing the whirlpool style of Kushina as she mentally observed each one.

The young teen actually found multiple secrets of the shadow clone and that is that she could look through the eyes of the ones she created as she absorbed the form of both styles before she sent out the order to stop training and to pop into groups of five, every ten minutes.

Naruhi bit back a shudder from the last time she popped twenty clones all at once, it was like getting hit with a sledgehammer and the headache wouldn't fade for three hours.

She worked on her speed and her control as she found out in another one of her mother's journals was that doing multiple chakra exercises was much more helpful and it worked on multiple points of control. She placed three leaves on her forehead before balancing a kunai on her palm before walking on water.

After mastering ten chakra control techniques, which took two weeks, she went through the process of mastering her mother's jutsu and read her father's scrolls and books about sealing until one day...several unwelcome visitors made themselves to the Wave Country.

A squad of ten ROOT ninja arrived, watching and waiting, for the right moment to strike, but Naruhi found them when she pushed out her senses, they were away from the main population of the village, making her sigh in relief.

She then quietly told Tsunami who spread the word and made people stay away from the dock areas as there was ROOT ninja that have no consciousness or mind of their own to be as ruthless as possible even civilians and that she would take care of them.

Naruhi then made her way to their position, she stamped down the mini-chibi of her that wanted to go down there in a surprise attack and kick their asses. She took the silent approach as she stalked them through the trees before she would pick them off one by one.

Well...Let's just say it wasn't a nice day to be a ROOT ninja and lets' leave the situation there, shall we?

Naruhi knew she couldn't stay there forever, people were after her and they wouldn't hesitate to use Tazuna, his family, and the nice people of Wave to get her.

She kicked the leg of one of the unconscious ninja before a familiar foxy grin appeared on her face, "Well, I am going to send you back to Konoha, knowing the old bastard, he probably has a hideout stashed there and holed himself up inside of it. Just like a rat. Now, where did I leave my pranking kit?"

Several hours later, several boxes filled with restrained and chakra-drained ROOT ninjas would be making their way to Konoha and one of them a message for the old fuck.

'I'll try to find his hideout later...He'll become a problem if I don't take him out soon,' She thought before leaving the thought for silent contemplation.

At the house, she told the family that she had to leave and if she continued to stay, it would only attract more attention and bring danger to the village.

Inari didn't want her to leave, but after talking with his mom, he understood, but that didn't mean he liked it. Tsunami made her favorites as Tazuna gave a drink to share with him as she wrote a letter to the Spring Country, telling them of her upcoming arrival.

Two days later, Naruhi was on a ship as the citizens of Wave said their goodbye as Inari gave her a squeezing hug one last time.

She made Inari look at her and said, "Keep your head up and to protect your mom and grandpa."

He grinned, saying, "I will, Naruhi. Just remember to send letters, okay?"

"You got it," She smiled back before boarding the boat

A sailor asked, "You have everything?"

"Yes, thank you," She nodded before waving to the citizens as the ship sailed off.

She stayed on deck until she couldn't see the people of Wave anymore as she watched the sea. Her white trenchcoat flowed as the wind brushed past her and ruffled her slightly longer hair.

The young Uzumaki-Namikaze gave a grin and said, "Next stop, the Spring Country!"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I know... My apologies, but I needed to end this chapter or it would have been too long. Now, the next chapter will go into Naruhi's training and development as both a young woman and a kunoichi. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91: Maybe~, but that will come into play later. Also, just wait for the next chapter, don't you worry and I have plans of the Uchiha.**

 **Ghostassassin: Thank you, but I want Danzo being ripped to pieces first, but we shall find out later.**

 **Michael Bourne: Tsunade is referring Naruhi as said, she is the most unpredictable ninja.**

 **bankai777: Sorry, not yet. He's needed for the plot, but I will tell you this, he will die before Naruhi makes her big move and that is all I will say.**

 **Perseus12: Trust me, I have plans for Danzo and his buttbuddies.**

 **deadtoke14: Thank you! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Yes and that is one of my pet peeves as well. I love a good emperor story, but there is nothing but he gets either banished, exiled, run out of the village and then he is the leader of an entire, unconquerable empire. As much as I love reading those stories, I want to make a good foundation for Naruhi to grow on both here and somewhere else.**

 **Georgie Enkoom: Sorry, but his death is predicted from the start**

 **Pravus666: Yup, don't worry, you will see her in battle soon. Also, the reason I didn't show her attacking the Root ninjas is because she took down all of them quickly via Shadow clones. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to take on mindless soldiers in a drawn out brawl and they could have targeted one of the citizens who lived close to the docks, yet but that will change when she arrives at the Spring Country and don't worry, she will get a weapon as well.**

 **Killthebeast: Thank you and...you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Faery66: Yeah, really sorry for the long ass wait.**

 **JDS62: Its Danzo...it wouldn't be him if he didn't. Any other pairings, I need to think about other than Naruhi and Itachi, but I have...plans for a certain fangirl and traitor, along with Hakate.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
